To Shoot A Lioness
by CherPunzel
Summary: The Dark Side has won. Harry Potter is dead. And Draco Malfoy is itching to grab his longest-awaited birthday present. The pretty little Weasley. Draco-Ginny. WARNING: Does not follow the book.


**Summary:** The Dark Side has won. Harry Potter is dead. And Draco Malfoy is itching to grab his longest-awaited birthday present. The pretty little Weasley. Draco-Ginny.

WARNING: Does not follow the book.

**A.N. **My first fanfic. I apologize for any grammatical mistake. The story doesn't really follow the book, as you've seen in the summary. Anyway, here's the first chapter! :D

**Disclaimer:** Any character you recognize is not mine. The story, however, belongs to me.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

So cold and crisp, it almost hurt to breathe.

He watched her as she heaved violently, holding onto a red haired boy and looked around restlessly for an escape.

She was beautiful. In all her mud-clad glory right now, she was still the most enchanting creature Draco had ever seen.

Draco and two fellow deatheaters had strategically chased the two of them to this dead ended ally. Bereft of any wands, they were trapped. Right where he wanted them.

"I'm no more amused," Draco began in his usual lazy drawl, "Hand her over."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat and she tightened her hold on George's arm.

Why did they want her? Her mind reeled with incomplete flashes of possibilities.

Things had happened so fast, she could barely keep up. One moment she was at the Burrow with the rest of the family, next moment they were being attacked and she was on the run with her brother. And of course, somewhere along the way they were stripped of their wands.

The attack itself was a bit shocking. Yes, the Dark lord had taken over, but although under strict regime, all pureblood families were 'safe'.

"Never!", George gritted out through his teeth. "If you want to settle any dues, talk to me. Keep her out of it!"

Draco chuckled at the older boy's response. The fierceness did not suit the boy's usually bright and mischievous face. It would be kind of unfortunate if he had to rip off his face entirely. Back in school he did admire some of the twins' rather insane tricks.

"Dues?" Draco strolled up towards Ginny. "You are so very mistaken", he said as he brought his hand up to touch her face with the back of his hand. Ginny cringed away from his touch at the same time George pulled her closer to himself.

Draco's face hardened, eyes fixed into a blank marble gaze.

"I'm simply here to take my Birthday present."

Pause.

Ginny and her brother simply stared at him for a moment. The other two deatheaters snickered behind their masks.

"What?", Ginny finally spoke incredulously. What was this? Some kind of sick comedy?

"You heard right," came Malfoy's swift reply. "You, Ginevra, are mine now. Mine to love, mine to fuck and, if I please, mine to break. I've waited too long for this, so I'd rather you make this easy for both of us."

His trademark smirk crept on to his face as he waved once at his companions and George was roughly manhandled away from his sister by the two heavily built deatheaters.

"You will never have her, you sick *******!" George kicked and struggled to free himself.

Malfoy ignored him and swiftly grabbed Ginny's arms, who had yet to overcome the shock from his words and react, and dragged her in front of her held-down brother.

Ginny was now back in her senses and began struggling against Draco's painful grip. "You're out of your mind, Malfoy! Let us go!"

With one lucky push, Ginny was able to push Draco off balance. But only for a second and before she could do much, he had delivered one hard blow on her face.

George cried out furiously as he watched his baby sister drop down on the ground and slowly cradle the side of her face. Her face was hidden by the curtain of her dark red locks, but he did not miss the drops of clear moisture drip on the dusty ground.

"Don't you lay a filthy finger on her, you piece of shit!," George shouted.

Malfoy did not bother to directly respond to the older boy and pulled Ginny back to her feet, by her hair.

He softly grazed her bruised face with his fingers, "Look what you made me do, love..", he muttered into her ear. "Get away from me!" she spat back at him as she tearfully struggled against him.

Keeping a tight grip on the battered girl, he turned to George with a menacing gleam in his eyes, "You said that I can't have her, huh? Want to watch me prove you wrong?"

With that, Ginny was roughly knocked out of breath as Draco pushed her against a wall and his mouth came crashing down on hers painfully. Passionate and relentless, the kiss was not in the least tender.

Draco growled into the kiss. To have finally tasted her, to have her delicious mounds of her chest pressed up against his body.. He had silently observed and longed for her all throughout school, waiting for the right time, aware that he could not have her just then.

People thought he hated Potter because Potter outdid him everywhere. Well, maybe that is ten percent of the reason of his hatred towards Pothead, but nothing burnt him more than seeing his Ginny with Potter. Or any other guy. She was solely Draco's.

"Keep your hands off her, you sicko!", cried out George, enraged. "She will never be yours! How could she ever love a lunatic like you?"

Ginny felt Malfoy stiffen and break the kiss. Without loosening his grip on Ginny, he turned to her brother.

There was a sudden moment of calmness.

Malfoy's eyes went blank as he spoke, "Finish him off."

Ginny felt her heart drop to the floor, eyes wide, "No!"

She began thrashing and kicking under Malfoy's hold as she watched the two bulky deatheaters push her brother onto the ground, do a Crucio on him and begin to land punches and kicks on his tired and hurt body.

George lay there struggling to block out the pain. The Crucio had weakened him considerably.

"Please, make them stop!" Ginny begged through tears, "I'm going with you. Why are you still hurting him? Please, let him go!"

"Why?" Malfoy asked with innocent looking eyes, "You wouldn't love a lunatic like me anyway"

"Avada Kedavra!" A gruff voice cut through the night.

Ginny froze.

The last thing she saw before Malfoy apparated them away was George's eyes as they watched her, as they slowly got stripped of life.

* * *

**A.N. **OK. So, yeah. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I'll make the other chapters longer than this one. I want to see what kind of response this gets.

Please, feel free to tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome Some feedback would be nice!


End file.
